


What do you see?

by A_dude



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:55:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26625532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_dude/pseuds/A_dude
Summary: Not gonna be long but hopefully introduces the plot to you
Relationships: Dogma (Star Wars)/Original Clone Trooper Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	What do you see?

**Author's Note:**

> Not gonna be long but hopefully introduces the plot to you

Marsh, a simple trooper in the GAR tended to ask himself a few questions. What do you see? They were usually aimed at himself, since he's made his mistakes. Luckily Slasher and King were there to help him. Slasher tended to cause trouble with Marsh, while King kept to his quiet zones to avoid trouble. Other than that they were stuck to each others sides. They never went anywhere without each other, and unknowingly to Marsh that made Dogma jealous. He saw what the trio had and wanted something like that with the biggest troublemaker in that group, Marsh. Maybe if he just talked to him it could work out? Or, maybe it'll take several chances before Dogma can be Marsh's stick in mud boyfriend. Whatever it is, Dogma was ready to go for it.

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm tired, but here's kinda where the story is gonna go. There's more but that will come later


End file.
